1. Technical Field
This invention generally pertains to communication headsets containing earphones, and more particularly, to cushions for the earphones that provide enhanced wearing comfort.
2. Related Art
Headsets with earphones, and optionally, associated microphones, are well known and widely used in broadcast and two-way communications. Headsets provide the advantages of a hands-free listening that is isolated to the listener, i.e., the earphones closely couple the sounds they produce to the listener's ear such that, on the one hand, the sounds are relatively free from interference from other sounds present in the listener's environment, and on the other hand, such that the sounds do not escape to the listener's environment to be overheard by, or interfere with, the listening of bystanders.
Headsets, which can incorporate one or two earphones for monaural or stereo listening, can be classified into three general types in accordance with the type of ear-phone that they employ: 1) “In-the-ear” type earphones, sometimes referred to as “ear buds,” which fit into the concha, or entrance to a wearer's middle ear, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,298 to M. Davis, et al.; 2) “On-the-ear” types that couple against a lateral face of the auricle, or external ear, of the wearer, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,094 to W. Jensen, et al.; and, 3) “Over-the-ear” types that surround and form a closed chamber over the auricle of the listener, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,366 to L. Haller, et al.
Headsets, particularly those of the two latter types, typically incorporate some structure, such as a yoke or headband, for forcefully maintaining the output face of the earphone in, against, or over the ear of the wearer. As a consequence, the force exerted by the earphones against the ear or head of the wearer can become uncomfortable after extended periods of wear. Additionally, the wearer's body heat can also build up in the interface between the earphone and the ear or the head of the wearer to an uncomfortable level.